Crescent Shadow
by A Feather of Pepa
Summary: A mysterious thief is on the loose, stealing valuable and not-so-valuable items. But when Nico foolishly decides to play detective, even against Rafael's will, he will not only place himself and the thief in moral danger, but bond with them in ways he never would have anticipated, sealing a vague fate for both... Rating's between K and T, also related to my other tales of Rio...
1. Prologue: Crescent Shadow

**A/N: I'll say it loud and proud: I don't own the song by Donna Burke and Square Enix. And not Rio, either.**

Prologue: Crescent Shadow

The sun dropped behind the oceanic waves pelting the water, leaking rays of golden and pink hue. Fresh, new bits of luminosity sprinkled the newly painted night sky with strands of white and twinkling stardust, the Milky Way stretching across the city that never sleeps. Ipanema. The place where magic occurred, where love was discovered. The romantic location where petals of cherry blossom trees drifted to the tranquil ground below. They decorated the streets with special affection, and not only because of their beatific appearance, but also since they attracted kind tourists. Speaking of which, wandered the avenues below, and looking as though, when couples walked hand in hand, they were deeply in love. It was indeed a place of divine enchantment.

And as the last waves of the sunset finally vaporized beyond the skyline, the city was left in absolute darkness. The pelt of navy blue stretched across the sky, enveloping Ipanema in its strong, motherly embrace as some drifted into their slumbers. Stars twinkled high in the heavens, a guiding light for those still awake and traveling. And the moon, the glorious full moon, was a tourist guide for all. It was the opposite version of the sun, splashing the ground level with beams of milky rays.

And it was an absolutely accurate time to strike.

A stranger smirked to themselves, big eyes as wide as the moon. They shone pale lavender, flickering as they batted eyelids. The figure was alone, fluttering beneath the quilt of navy blue, their throat breaking into song below the twilight sky. It was a hymn, telling the tale of the heavens above, and a dream. Their dream.

"**Dreaming of the stars on high  
****That speak to me in secret sighs  
****Drifting on a breeze only I could feel  
****And hear…**

**Could it be the sacred wind?  
****It's calling me, to now begin  
****To walk into the dark  
****Carrying the light of tomorrow.**

**Beatings are the wings up high  
****Beyond the earth, beyond the sky  
****Come now, don't hesitate  
****Don't look back; we've got to go now…**

**Don't fear…  
****You'll be safe from now on;  
****Morning sky watching over  
****The world…**"

The stranger cloaked by shadows smiled a tad bit, tears brimming at their eyes. But they blinked it away with a rough shake of their head, beak curling in dismissal. They thought nothing of the past and kept moving forward, guided by light. By the light they had known their entire lives. However, as much as the song appeared to be saint, the nightingales knew not of the stranger's plans or intentions. Conversely, they truly were up to no good…

"**Deep inside so silently,  
****My heart will speak.  
****Weeping silently…  
****Memories flickering and  
****Shimmering on, endlessly.**

**Keeping close to the path,  
****Morning sky watching over the world…**

**Moving over endless mountains up so high  
****Walk into the light  
****Your heart will see the path and you will find the way  
****Just wait and see!**

**Moving over endless sky oh-so high  
****Tomorrow will follow any route  
****Your promise is today  
****Just wait and see!**"

And with that, the visitor slid themselves into the dark and quiet streets of Rio. Their breath was soft and gentle as they mapped out their intentions: sneak in there… and then… yes, that sounded ideal. It was a perfect plan created by the best bird. The stranger smirked smugly to themselves, strolling around the city before they set their plans into action.

All was quiet. All you could hear were the croons of night birds- mostly nightingales or owls. The moon hung over the city as it had done countless of times… it made the stranger feel rather… nostalgic. A strong, strong yearning to return home. And yet, they knew they needed to do this. It was for the safety of their dwelling, after all- to tinker with items… and to reinforce the decaying residence. The outsider huffed to themselves and trained their light purple eyes on the statue of Jesus. How it towered over the city, protecting each of its residents. That included the foreigner, which they were everlastingly grateful for. After all, in their line of work, they needed to be…

Now was the time to set the plan in action. It was midnight, the perfect moment to strike out at their- the stranger smirked at this- client. With the speed of light, they shot from the cement streets and absconded through the cool night air, travelling the thick and complex maze of Ipanema.

As they snickered to themselves, a smile curving their beak, the foreigner slipped stealthily through a crack in an apartment wall. It led to the inside of a sleeping dame's home, which was, admittedly, a rather large residence for a bird. The stranger rolled their eyes and snorted softly, vigilant to awaking the unwary 'client'. They treaded softly through the enormous nest, searching piles of trinkets for something valuable.

_They have a LOT of junk_, they thought with an inward sigh. How pathetic, they found it, that this bird had a lot more than they truly needed. That was exactly why they were thieving from the spoiled bird.

Paper crippled softly beneath their talons. The stranger blinked with a roll of their eyes, once again. This was a fire hazard, that is, if there was a possible chance of a fire reaching here… Something gleaming and sapphire blue caught their eye, and the foreigner glanced in the direction of the hidden treasure. And as they made it out in the thick darkness, they could not suppress a loud gasp of surprise.

It was beautiful. A ring, made of pure gold, then coiled over in golden, snake-like vines. Where the vines met, there was a divine, cerulean gem resting quietly in the center, snuggled underneath the metal. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to them, the 'client' had heard that small, sharp intake of breath, and shot up immediately to see another, slightly smaller bird snooping in their nest. Letting out a screech of defence, they launched themselves at the thief- however, the intruder leaped into the air with the sapphire ring, hovering out of reach. Then, as quick as lightning, they shot out of the concealed home, bolting through the heavens with a laugh.

The parakeet that had been thieved from let his chocolate eyes fly open in dismay. He scrambled to his talons, peeping out of the nest and into the night sky, but saw no one. They heard only a simple voice, distant yet able to hear.

"For future reference," the thief snickered from nowhere, "Refer to me as… the Crescent Shadow."

And with that, they slipped away, clouded by the twilight blanket.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand... how was that?**


	2. Chapter 1: At the Start of Something

Chapter One: At the Start of Something

"Put yo wings in the air! Clap 'em- yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about!" I yell at the top of my lungs, my melodious voice flooding the concealed space. The tent is dancing with rainbow lights- from tangerine orange to violet purple. As they each smash with the dye of my quills, I'm transformed to not only a golden canary, but to an orange, cryptic figure and sometimes an olive green. Pedro laughs at my clown appearance, to which I respond with a grumble, before fluttering to the ceiling. The material of the coverlet embraces my feathers with another glimpse of luminosity, casting a large shadow to the ground below. Then I laugh, summoning the claps again.

"C'mon, everyone! Put your wings together! I'm gonna sing a common one- I'm sure you've all heard it!" a roar of applause erupts from below. "Yep, that's right! I'm gonna sing 'Hot Wings'!" Then as my talons touch down upon the can, Pedro simmers up beside me, and we go back to back. The music thrums in my ears, calling for the requirement of my voice. To my red crested cardinal friend, I murmur, "Three, two, one…" then in unison, we scream, "HIT IT!"

"**I'ma fly, fly just like a bird…**

**(But you are a bird!)**

**Oh yeah, you're right, so lemme fly just like a rocket then-**

**(Okay!)**"

With that, I hop onto a kitchen spoon and slide to the end, where Pedro leaps up onto the spherical part and I'm sent flying. Then I slowly fall back down, hymning.

"**Fly so high, where I need to come down for oxygen…**

'**Cause I just wanna live my life and party!**

**(Hey!)**

**All I want is to be free and work my body!**

**(Hey!)**"

Both of us can sense the tension of our audience down below. They're throwing their wings into the air, chanting along with Pedro's back-grounding. I feel my chest swell with pure pride for my friend. He's come such a long way from being a newbie at the Branch, and I'm glad that he's finally earned his place among us. To Pedro, I wink.

"'**Been around the world, and I wanna live my life**

**In Rio, 'cause Rio, 'cause Rio's real life!**"

Then our chorus ultimately slip out of our mouths and we chant together.

"**I wanna party!**

**I wanna samba!**

**I wanna party, and live my life!**

**I wanna party, and fly!**"

The songs make my chest warm, like a tepid fire on a cold winter day was kindled. With a look of friendly affection towards Pedro, I bat my russet eyes and stretch, feeling the rhythm and the melody and the tunefulness slowly rise in my chest, propelled into my throat, becoming music itself… It's amazing how samba can plainly have that beatific effect.

Of course, every single thing has to come to an end eventually.

Just as I'm about to continue, a scream of "HELP! HEEEEELLP!" rips through the air, making every feather on the back of our necks rise in alarm. The cry for help sounded urgent, scared, and so, so intimidated.

The crowd freezes in place. All pairs of eyes slowly unravel- swivelling into the direction for the cry. A single bird stands, panicked, at the entrance, his gleaming jade eyes flying wide with self-awareness. (In other words, he obviously doesn't get too on with crowds.)

Then, one by one, eyes flicker back to the stage where I, the golden canary and leader of the club, alongside Pedro, stand. I don't know what they want me to do. I mean, never wuite been thrown into this situation, I just don't understand what the audience wants me to do. Well, here comes Raffi, comin' up the stage to hiss something in my ear.

"Nico," he mutters. "They want you to handle the situation."

Oooooohh.

_Great_. Now I feel like an idiot.

Stupidly, I search wildly for the one who stood out. He was a tanager parakeet; a very exotic bird. "… Yes?" I stammer. "Can… can we help you, bird?" Pedro hops over to my side and crosses his wings thoughtfully as he takes in the wild, feral, abject state of our visitor. As the tanager parakeet gathered his courage to speak in a large crowd, his voice trembles.

"I… I… I'VE BEEN ROBBED!"

Yup. Not only is this a party place, but it's a place where we help each other. I can see why he came to us. In concern, I flutter down from the can-stage, groping for my bottle cap, and step forward to meet him head on. His eyes are clearly frightened; after all, he's been through quite the shock… And honestly, Rio _is_ a rather common place for crime…

"What did you lose, bird? We'll get it back in a jiffy."

The tanager shakes his head, too stressed to speak. "You can't," he finally wheezes.

I'm puzzled. "Why not?"

"Because… because it was the Crescent Shadow who stole my item..."

Gasps of terror and sympathy erupt around the room. But not from me. Heck, who on Earth is this guy? I've never heard of this 'Crescent Shadow' in my entire life, and I've lived it all in Rio! I cock an eye to this news and turn my golden head to the flabby cardinal friend behind me. His russet brown eyes are wide with compassion, which brings a graceful smile to my beak. He's the most heart-feeling bird I know; that's why me an' Pedro are best buds. Maybe even bros. "Yo, Big P," I whisper. The red crested cardinal glances my way. "What's the Crescent Shadow?"

"The best thief in all of Brazil," he hisses back. Suddenly, a blast of excitement shoots through his eyes. "You thinking what I'm thinking, bro?" Oh, yeah. Definitely.

"Oh no, you don't!" scolds an eavesdropping Raffi, his face contorted with anger and dismay. "You are not going to do this, meu amigos. It's far too dangerous! What if it leads to another smuggler, huh? How are you gonna get out of that one?" Oh. Well, I would run away? Duh!

To him I cross my wings rebelliously. "Rafael, no one's ever caught them! It's gonna be an adventure that me an' Pedro have been lookin' for! Playin' detective sounds like the best idea that's ever been made! And in all honesty, Raffi, you can't stop me from doing this, man. I'm seven years old, and so is Big P. We can make our own decisions." Seeing that Rafael's face darkens with worry and dishearten, I pat his shoulder. He's only trying to look out for me. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, we'll check in once in a while to make sure everything's all right. That cool?"

Raffi gave an unsatisfied grunt but nodded anyway. "Okay, family. Be sure to check up every second day, you hear me?" as he lectures louder as I ran out of the party, I hold up a wing in acknowledgement. Pedro catches up, with the tanager parakeet following in pursuit.

"Ready, man? Let's head off to the crime scene." Was all I said before flaring my golden wings and taking to the air.


	3. Chapter 2: Occurrences in the Night

Chapter Two: Occurrences in the Night

As the lubricious night dawned upon the slums and all luminosity fell into the darkness of the twilight sky, the cool night air gave a welcoming embrace to yet another presence.

This being was yet again up to no good intentions, having been proven their pessimistic personality on that one fateful night. But once again, as the crickets crooned and the soft pink cherry blossom petals drifted from the moonlit heavens, the Crescent Shadow blinked their lavender tinted eyes up into the depths of the divine Milky Way.

Stars scattered across the firmament, stardust sprinkling around the light of the moon, and the Crescent Shadow could not help but allow a smile to grace their beak. Unlike the previous occurrences, where this smile could be considered rather wicked, it was a peaceful grin, like the night before it all began…

A frown fell upon their face.

Tears rose to swim in their majestic purple eyes, heart-wracking sobs began to make this walking stranger convulse shakily as they struggled to keep their cool in the twilight. The pavement beneath their talons felt numb and rough, as they had been walking for what felt like ages. Their heart, which had been cracked and shattered for so long, suffered a severe moment where they could no longer control who they were presently, and their old self began to bubble and resurface.

But as a cold, callous feeling of resentment washed over them, Crescent Shadow pressed it back down into hiding.

They could no longer be weak and show what feeble strength they had left.

After all, they had a job to do.

Their heart remained pounding and thudded as they continued to walk, feeling the night air envelope her like a warm blanket. They were accustomed to this cool weather, but be that as it may, it still sent cold shivers up their spine in the lack of comfort that the darkness and looming shadows of buildings brought. As the moon's radiating luminosity smacked the back of structures, it sent lubricious reflections of the gloomy building to swallow them up in a series of taunting shadows.

Shivering lightly at which the hours of darkness brought her, Crescent Shadow scrunched up their gorgeous plumages wings to snugly wrap around them. A cool breeze from the moon was sent their way, causing her beak to chatter lightly as the dame shook with wintry bitter. They hoped that wherever _they_ were, they were okay and snug. The poor things had hardly ever had to deal with the bitter cold night brought.

But the moon began to rise… higher and higher, bringing a fresh wave of bitter cold with it… Crescent Shadow gave a heavy roll of their eyes and crossed their wings. Time to go. So much for the peaceful moonlit night.

Sighing, they kicked a small stone from their path and stretched their wings, thrashing them against the tough currents in effort to get them airborne. The only fun they could have before they began their thieving was really to dance with the melody of the stars. The song they had hymned once before was only a tribute to the dead that twinkled in the stars, wishing them luck on their journey through the heavens.

If they were to dance with the stars again, what would occur? Who knows what _could_ happen, but something _will_ happen. It was likely that they weren't the only one out here, and Crescent Shadow wasn't one to take a risk of getting caught; they were, after all, the sneakiest thief in Rio… they needed to keep that reputation, for fear of someone being mislead…

However, the urge of a hymn was far too strong for their taste. As they gazed down with a beautiful birds' eye view of Rio, of _their_ Rio and magical heaven of enchanting paradise, their seventh heaven enchanted by the most mystical creatures; birds- but to them, they were _angels_. After all, did they not float in the sky, like them, watching the city of Ipanema grow and burst with gorgeous hue while watching in a birds' eye view?

"_Wake me if you're out there!_"

They wanted to scream their feelings to the world, if not their lack of stupidity.

"_Through the glass in my bedroom window,  
In the bushes far below,  
I thought I saw an unfamiliar shadow,  
Among the ones I so clearly know!_

_I've been sleeping with the nightlight unplugged,  
With a note on the rocking chair,  
That says I'm dreaming of the life I once loved…  
So wake me if you're out there._"

Their life? They _had_ once loved it. But they didn't know who they were anymore. They could not identify the monstrous thief that they had become.

"_Living close to the ground,  
It's seventh heaven because there are angels all around,  
Among my frivolous thoughts,  
I believe there are beautiful things seen by the astronauts…_"

Heart thudding as the lyrics slipped off their tongue, the Crescent Shadow smiled. Frivolously fluttering their wings to balance the wind on their plumage, the small figure silhouetted by the glorious, radiant moon darted through the night.

"_So wake me if you're out there!  
Wake me if you're out there! _

_In the dust on my cellar staircase,  
A pair of footprints followed me,  
I saw a flicker in the fake fireplace,  
Blinked again, but there was nothing to see…_"

Like being followed by dame authorities.

_"I've been leaving all the windows unlocked,  
With a basket by the oak tree,  
'Cause I'll be picking up the acorns that fall off,  
If you'll be climbing up to meet me. _

_Living close to the ground!  
It's seventh heaven because there are angels all around,  
Among my frivolous thoughts,  
I believe there are beautiful things seen by the astronauts. _

_So wake me if you're out there! _

_I keep my knees black and blue 'cause they often hit the hardwood floor,  
And I believe, so I'm not praying to the ceiling anymore._

_And I've been sleeping with the nightlight unplugged,  
With a note on the rocking chair that says I'm dreaming of the life I once loved,  
So wake me if you're out there…_

_Living close to the ground! _

_It's seventh heaven 'cause there are angels all around,  
Among my frivolous thoughts,  
I believe there are beautiful things seen by the astronauts!_

_The indications reveal, _

_That few of us realize life is quite surreal,  
So if you're dying to see,  
I guarantee there are angels around your vicinity!_

_So if you're dying to see…  
I guarantee there are angels around your vicinity._"

As their song finished, so did their journey.

There, they stood before a towering figure- more or less, another building. However, the main goal was to thieve- obviously- and that _nest_. The nest that was snuggled into one of the letter-lights bursting with neon hue. Or, at least, prior to this moment; over time, the metal itself began to run over with decaying dung of seagulls.

The wires were chewed at by frivolous raccoons and mischievous nocturnal critters that haunted the sleeping city, leaving the electricity running to the middle and then, where it abruptly cut off, sparkling at the edge.

The dwelling the Crescent Shadow glared at was obviously the cause of this. The neatly weaved nest was a home to a gold and blue macaw, that of which belonged to the name of Ciao. Conversely, it was no shock that the thief knew of this aggressive male; he was quite popular with clubs and such.

_Blah, blah, blah_. Crescent Shadow thought with a roll of their eyes. _Geez, what a snob_.

As their wings flared and carried them into the sky and up towards the looming nest, their lavender eyes narrowed into soft slits. They knew what they were doing.

They had not only a job to do, but someone to get home to as well.

They slid into the nest with talons of stealth. The warm, tepid smell of salty French fries tinted the air, alongside a serving of somewhat decaying bread crumbs. In the center of this large nest was a sleeping blue and gold macaw, his eyes closed with drooping sleep. Smirking to themselves, the Crescent Shadow carefully slid the warm fabric that draped over the macaw and rolled it up, sticking some of the large fries inside, and carried it with their talons as they made towards the heavens.

Something sharp caught their eye. A charm. A human charm, formed neatly into the shape of a heart. On it were letters they could not distinguish. After all, they were a bird, not a languet.

But it could be of some value. With a wicked grin, they grabbed it quickly by the locket and sped out into the night.

* * *

"I am here, Yuri."

At the sound of this famous thief's melodic voice, the African grey parakeet glanced over his shoulder from where he peacefully perched to see a small but delicate figure emerge quietly from the shadows. A smile graced his beak. "And you came back safe," he stated with a small, relieved laugh. Crescent Shadow smiled in response and, without a word, brought something from behind their back.

"I got something for ya, but you have to trade for it." With a frivolous smile, Crescent Shadow playfully twirled their mask between two flight feathers and fiddled with the locket in their wings. "Something that'll help me. Y'know what I mean." Yuri gave a brief, small nod.

"Mm. Well, I do have something. And you'll be happy to see it. But you don't need to trade, you know. Even though it's your thing," he added hastily, seeing their eyes narrow. "But… okay, what the heck. I'll show it to you. Maybe it'll be of interest." He shrugged his eye ridges, and brought out a small veil filled with a smooth, clear liquid. In shock, Crescent Shadow dropped the locket and leaped for the antidote, of which Yuri chuckled and warmly handed it over. The thief gently cradled it while the African grey parakeet scooped up his prize. "It wasn't too hard to get, you know… but it was delivered from a long ways off."

The least he expected was that little dame throwing their wings around him and embracing him tightly. "Thank you," they whispered into his shoulder. He smiled know that he'd done a good deed.

"No problem. Now, you should get back to Izabella… she'll be waiting for you."

* * *

_AUTHOR NOTE_

_AAAAAHH! IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! AHHHHH! But review plehse and thank you._


	4. Chapter 3: Interrupting AGAIN

Chapter Three: Interrupting… AGAIN.

As we enter the club, lights are bursting with electricity and hue. The same beat of my heart skips faster and faster until the energy is coursing through my blood and veins, causing a glance of excitement to Pedro. This'll be the best club party ever.

They make way for me an' my bro as we thrust through the crowd, eager to perform right after the others. Someone just finished up a couple of minutes before we came in; now it's up to us to get this party on the house. Rocking up this place like a tornado is my destiny, I tell ya! Well, our destiny. Pedro likes to remind me of that by elbowing my stomach… don't tell me how that started. For now, let's just get this party rockin'. "Yo, Big P., you ready?" I call over the screams of laughter and whooping. The audience is already going nuts, and we haven't even started yet! To this, I grin.

"Ready than I'll ever be!" is his laugh of a response. I can understand that; the joy and blisss of seeing our home and heart always gets to us, as it also gets to the crowd too. This is where the misfits belong, who can match the rhythm of the melodies to the thud of their hearts. Luminosity flashes off of every shade of a divine jasmine yellow, swiftly blasting a plumage of jade green and setting off sapphirine blue. The club is like a rainbow of living creatures. Beautiful.

"All right, punks! Who's ready to rock?" I scream at the top of my lungs. Pedro and I stand on the cans back-to-back, crossing our wings for a collected affect. Their screams increase in pitch, causing us to wince and cover our ears. "All right, all right! We can hear ya!" I squeak. The audience quiets down with soft chuckles instead, relieving me of my earache. "Yeesh, guys, what's gettin' you so pumped up?" a theory pops into my brain. "Oh, wait. Is it 'cause you want us to perform?"

Inauspiciously, the crowd of hueful dames screech louder. "YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" I smirk frivolously.

"I can't hear you."

And then, for my poor earache, they yell louder.

"_**YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!**_" Pedro turns his head to grin at me.

"Y'know, Nico, maybe they just don't want us to perform enough. Do they want us to go home?" I shake my head in confusion.

"I dunno. Maybe. Maybe not!" They wail in response and then, unexpectedly, scream much louder than we've ever heard and put up with. "O-kay! Let's show 'em how we roll, Pedro!" For the first chorus, I raise my eyes ridges and pump up my chest, then blow out the words as soft as a delicate feather.

"_Every part in my heart I'm giving out…  
__Every song on my lips I'm singing out!  
__Any fear in my soul I'm letting go,  
__And anyone who asks I'll let them know!_"

Pedro taps his feet as the beat grows more and more frivolous and flamboyant with each vital second, before he hymns the next lyrics with his voice entwining with my own.

"_She's the one, she's the one  
I say it loud  
She's the one,  
she's the one I say it proud  
__  
__Ring a bell, Ring a bell_  
_For the whole crowd_  
_Ring a bell, Ring a bell…"_

He glances at me questioningly, as if he wants a piece of the song solo for himself. I smile and nod before he punches his chest and spreads his wings to embrace the crowd's eagerness.

"I'm telling the world  
That I've found a girl  
The one I can live for  
The one who deserves

Every part in my heart I'm giving out  
Every song on my lips I'm singing out  
Any fear in my soul I'm letting go  
And anyone who ask I'll let them know!"

Then we do a duo once again. Tilting my cap, we both become airborne and take to the atmosphere, harmonizing together.

"_She's the one, she's the one  
I say it loud  
She's the one, she's the one  
I say it proud_

Ring a bell, Ring a bell  
For the whole crowd  
Ring a bell, Ring a bell…

_I'm telling the world  
That I've found a girl  
The one I can live for  
The one who deserves—_"

"Nico!" an aggressive voice breaks through our song.

Heart thudding to a slow, I, alongside Pedro, calmly turn toward that shaft of light that opened up previously. There, stands a rather striking blue and gold macaw, however bulky he is. His piercing russet eyes glared into my own. I recognize him, yeah. Just about the creepiest antagonist I've ever known. Scarier than Nigel, believe it or not. "I want to talk to you." His gruff voice sends shivers up everyone's spine as the audience of birds looks between us.

"What about?" Pedro instantaneously jumps to my defence, which I'm grateful for. The macaw glowers daggers at him.

"I was talking to him, not to you, chubby one."

Gasps of shock ripple through the crowd. Angrily, I clench my wings and snarl at him. Pedro shrinks self-consciously, poor guy. "Yeah?" I sneer. "Well, it ain't gonna happen. Now that you've insulted my friend here." Gesturing to the cardinal, I cross my golden wings. "And you can forget coming back here. You're not welcome." Ciao smirks at my sassy comment.

"I come and go wherever I please, thank you very much." He leers, mahogany eyes slitting. I raise my eye ridges.

"Right. Well, you'd better keep your distance, if you want to keep some of your feathers on. I'll have Rafael sic his kids on you if you don't leave."

"I'm not scared of a bunch of kids, Nico. Besides, I have rather fresh news on this thief you're tracking down. Take it or leave it."

I don't usually like giving in… but this once, I need the info. "Alright." I sigh, drooping my head. "I'll take it." I drop to the floor and push through the crowd, coming face to face with Ciao.

He smirks. "Thata boy."

"Don't push it." I snarl in response. He shrugs indifferently and gestures to go outside, to talk more privately.

"So," he begins, "you're tracking down the Crescent Shadow." I nod quietly, him seizing the chance of repeating it. "That's going to be hard… but on this account, I'd like to help you." Surprised, I take a small pace backwards.

"Why you, of all birds?"

"They have taken many items from me, regarding of some importance." He hissed with some vehemence. "Involving last night, where I had woken up without coverlets and my food." I nod in realization and jump.

"Which means that the crime sight is at your place, right?" I ask eagerly, running around the pole of a table that of which held up the umbrella. Ciao chuckles lightly. I tilt my bottle cap and cross my wings readily as I draw to a slow, facing him. "All righty. Lemme get Pedro, and we're off, alright?" I flutter to the pavement and duck into the club again, where a bundle of grey and crimson red quills waits impatiently by the entrance. "Hey, bro."

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" he screams, shaking me by the shoulders in feral panic. I squeak in shock and recover myself to an extent where I pull away.

"Sheesh! All he said was that his home was where the thief struck next, alright?" since the dames were all dancing again, it was hard to yell over the sounds of blasting music. Instantly, Pedro relaxes his stance and brushes off his ashy grey plumage. I smirk at his appearing virtue and shake my head in hyperbole. "Man, you act so innocent when you wanna." I titter. He huffs at me and drags me out again to meet Ciao. "So," I say. "Can we go?"

"Mmhm." Ciao concurs.

"WAIT! NOT WITHOUT ME!" calls a voice from back in the Branch. In alarm, I whirl around face to face with a concerned toco toucan. "I'm not letting you go so easily, amigo. Even you should know that by now." He chastised lightly as he gives me a gentle shove into the rays of beatific sunshine. The weather was tepid and soft as always. "_Now_ we can go." Rafael smirks at my dismay but silences me with a look.

* * *

At our arrival, I can't help but gasp in pure astonishment.

His nest is tucked into one of those neon letters that humans build on a nonchalant basis; this restaurant belongs to the "Lost City" title. I hear the food there is good, but so hard to get into the store.

And that's not all that catches my attention; the sun beams down upon Ciao's home, as though the sunlight were completely direct, and lights up the area like a castle in the dew clouds. The twigs are so neatly woven that I struggle not to purposely flick one into a messy pattern. His home is filled with stuff, not to mention that a root arched around it to prevent rainfall from getting his home damp.

Oh, and the place if way too big for him to live alone. It's like a bird's own personal city. Or town. Or castle.

Whatever floats in your boat.

And he has so many things that he doesn't even need; it kinda peeves me, in a way. I can't help it.

"Haven't you ever thought of giving some of this junk away?"

It slips right out of my mouth before I can stop it. From beside me, Ciao flashes me a glare of irritation. "No. I can't. This is all too important to me."

Yeah, yeah. That's what they aaalllll say. "Okay… So, let's start lookin', then."

Looks of pure detest burns in the macaw's eyes. Wow, he must really hate this 'Crescent Shadow' if his eyes practically are ablaze. "I'll look in the peeks of the human letters. Pedro, you look around the nest area and beyond. Rafael, you search the ground level. As for you, Ciao…" I glance at him through coppery brown eyes. "You can search your own nest, seeing as you're pretty protective of it." He nods, and we all set to work.

For me, it's kind of difficult to leap from letter to letter, scrounging around like a raccoon savage. I hunt for signs of a clue, like a feather or a claw, maybe even a mask, but it could be useless for all I know. But in a way, it's also very enjoyable. It's like the adventure I never had, so I'm naturally intrigued by this action. The commotion just makes my heart pump with anticipation, you know what I mean?

I lay on the smooth surface, letting the tepid sun bathe me in it's light, making me look like I have heavenly golden plumage. I bottle cap suck up the warmth like a mosquito to blood, and I find myself growing sleepier with each passing second-

But that's when I realize that Ciao would probably kill me if he catches me sleeping on the job… quite literally. I leap to my talons and swiftly brush myself off, innocently looking around when Ciao arrives. "How's it going?" he pipes. I give an indifferent shrug and shake my head. "No luck, huh? Me neither. At least we're not the only ones…" with an inauspicious sigh of regret, the gold and blue macaw rubs his temples and closes his russet eyes. "Pedro's not having much fortune, either." His eyes lit up as if the sun was in his direction. "Hey! What about Raffi?" my heart skips a beat. He's absolutely right.

"RAAAAAAAFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Yeah, yeah! I found somethin'! Now quiet down, will ya?" comes his irritable reply. Ciao and I exchange glances of exhilaration and bolt to the ground where Rafael's standing with his wings crossed. A smile graces the toco toucan's beak and the gossamer dame pulls a beautiful feather from behind his back.

It could be mistaken for one of mine if it were looked at closely. It's a sunkissed yellow quill with soft, golden-brown speckles and spot shivering up and down the vane parts. At the edge of it is a large blob of frosty white vanes. "It looks like mine, only with added detail!" I exclaim blissfully taking the feather into my wings. This is where Raffi frowns.

"Yeah… but the thing is, it's a very complicated species of bird. And we need someone who has _a lot_ of experience with what kind of species it is…" by his tone, and downhearted expression, I knew that he wasn't talking about Blu Boy, but someone much bigger, and paler… Rafael gazes at me with a deeply forlorn expression. "This will bring up so many painful memories, Nico… be delicate with what you say; you know how weary he can get." He reaches a charcoal black wing and gently pats my shoulder. "Go on." I look up at him, my eyes big and desperate, pleading for him to say something otherwise. It's not in my personality to make a being hurt… I want to go with somebody.

But I can't.

"Yo, Nico. You can do it." Pedro comes from behind and pulls me into a brother hug. I return it gradually and mutter something unintelligible under my breath. It's only when we break the bro-hug that the red crested cardinal smiles helpfully. "I'll be waitin' by Blu Boy's when you get back. Remember, he wanted help with the Coma issue that Aadi's got?" I nod briefly.

"All right… I guess I'm off, then." And grudgingly, I turn away. I'm SO gonna die.

* * *

As I emerge from the thickets, I hear someone crooning from inside. The voice is soft and purring, as though the owner is gently caressing a child inside. Through the glassy window of the sanctuary, I peep and see a scene that causes my heart to melt. The sight of someone so… I dunno, tough, cuddling a baby as close as he could was just so… sweet. A smile is plastered on his forlorn complexion. And the chick, which is no more than over four months old, (five years, for human ages) is curled comfortably into her Pa's wings; her head snuggled into his feathery chest.

And Papa bird is whispering to his baby, eyes beautifully soft and loving for the small bundle in his grip. I've never seen such fierce, amorous love in all of my life- and that's really saying something. "Hello, my love. It's a fine day out today, hmm?" No response from the baby in his silver wings... "Yes. The sun is shining so brilliantly, just like your eyes used to…" From the scene, my heart seems to thump at it's normal rate but a small, sympathetic frown replaces the adoring look.. "It's hard to accustom to this new… 'change', my dear, my ravishing baby. Things are getting so hard… My world is spinning out of control… Without you to shape my future."

"Don't you worry nothin', Ninja Talons. We'll find a way to bring her back."

I'm sure that, by now, you're fiercely wonderin' who I'm talking to. Well… you're gonna call me crazy, but…

It's Nigel.

YES, I know he was bad and whatnot and a smuggler's pet… but if you'll let me explain, maybe you'll understand…

… That he was saved from himself.

The path of destruction that he had deleteriously created out of anger and insanity had slowly but surely turned into a slope of uncertainty, then a hill of unwinding events. Nigel had explained everything that happened to him to Blu and me, so, if you're lost, don't be afraid to backtrack. Trust me, it's awfully weird…

Okay, so let me start with the beginning. He was smuggling, I guess, and he took Aadi and her mama, Freyja, from their nest. Through time's efforts, that small little chick had somehow touched his heart… and after everything- involving the plane crash and stuff like that- he had found the baby wandering the forest. However, a fresh hatred had taken her trust from him, and she reluctantly was forced to stay with him for a couple of nights. Then she was kidnapped, and he was so driven into saving her that it made us realize that Nigel, the omnipotent, hard and hating bird, _loved_ this little chick.

Now, I know whatcher thinkin'. How is it possible that the cannibal finally softened up? Well, there is always a place in everyone. That cannibal, cold shell of revenge had been cracked with constant kindness and love.

He'd saved her, but they were all thrust onto a plane. Nigel couldn't leave because of a wound in his wing, and Aadi was shattered. But Blu found him later and quickly took him to a sanctuary, and that's when Aadi affectionately named him her papa. True, she did hate him at first; but then, as time took over, a bond was mended…

So, yea. That's the tale of these two right here. Aadi, that sleeping baby in his wings, and Nigel, his fierce love for this small creature strong. But then, those crazy toucan chicks rammed the poor thing into a tree trunk… they were high on caffeine. Scary, huh? Hey, I caught 'em in the act of stealing coke from Tulio's sanctuary's staff room. I was gonna tell 'em off, but MAN! They were already bouncing off the walls, and I knew that I had to get out of there as soon as possible…

I smile, in an attempt to make the worrisome Papa bird soothed, even if it's just a little. "Blu Bird and Big P are trying to figure this thing out. Although, I don't think Pedro is being much of a help." I watch as a smirk graces Nigel's beak; I think he's pondering about what kind of help the cardinal would be in that situation. His maple brown eyes gleam in the soft afternoon light, sealing my goal.

"Well, the least we can do is make you smile, bird. But…" I glance down at the sulphur crested cockatoo's once-potbellied abdomen. "You really should eat. Y'know, I saw some of those ill humans earlier, when Blu was trying to show me some sort of human disorder. I think it was… 'eating disorder', but I have no idea. Anyway, they were like," with my wings, I press them together as hard as I could. Nigel rolls his eyes heavily at my exaggeration. "Fricken' toothpicks, man! And you don't want to end the same way! Gosh, you'd be able to make out your own ribs."

"Ugh. Pretty bird, I thought you were going to make me feel better, not make me wish that I was stuck with those haunted baby toucans." He makes a disgusted face, running an ashen wing through his striking golden crest. I shiver with dread at the thought of it, and prop my sunkissed wing up against the window sill.

"Yeah, I caught those beasts in the act of stealing caffeine… tryin' to stop 'em, but _man_! Those little guys are hard to _persuade_!"

The snowy white cockatoo chuckles and adds, "Speaking of which… They themselves have influential powers." I snicker, picturing an unwilling victim falling into their wings. Attack of the toucans, I call it from time to time. "Well," the ivory cockatoo resumed, "is there anything at all I can help you with? I know you, in all probability, didn't visit to give me the time of day!" I smile at this, but it was a weak, timid smile spawned from fears.

"Umm…" blushing furiously, I gingerly lift off my cap to reveal a gorgeous, tanned-golden feather, webbed by russet, striped designs. "Well, I was… wondering… 'cause, you know… you used to… an'…" I mumble. The sulphur crested cockatoo cocks an eye, showing clear interest in where this conversation is going. I can take no more of my uncomfortable babbling and blurt, "I-FIGURED-SINCE-YOU-USED-TO-SMUGGLE-OTHER-BIRDS,-YOU-MIGHT-RECOGNIZE-THIS-FEATHER!"

His eyes were wide, and at once I back away to keep distance in case he tempestuously combusted. My heart is in my throat, beating wildly as I tremble at his shock. I open my mouth to speak, intending a calm back-up, but it came out as, "MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY!"

And then, for no reason in general, Nigel smiles at me and begins to laugh as hard as he could.

"Wha-?" I gasp, gawking at his easy-going response. Aadi was still snuggled in his grip, lightly disturbed by his fierce hilarity.

Finally, the cockatoo flashes me a goofy grin and chokes back his laughter, in the process of stroking Aadi's head. "Aye, pretty bird! No need to be so timid!" he guffaws. "Just allow me to analyze it, you nervous little thing! Then you can be on your way!" Relief spread throughout my body, and I merrily hand it over. It takes a moment, but his inspection completes. "Mmm… it appears to be a cross breed between a canary and a goldfinch… and that it belonged to a female." he determines finally, bronze eyes glimmering. Then the ashen dame returns it to me. "Wherever did you find this?"

I roll my eyes back, trying to recall the exact location of Rafael's spot. "Weeeeell… Big P an' I were investigating a recent thievery, an' we came across the crime sight. There're a couple of feathers here an' there, and Rafael kinda made me go to you… because he… you know, he figured that…" trailing off, I look down and fiddle with the feather sadly.

Nigel shares the forlorn expression. "… That since I had, aforementioned, poached other dames, I might have an ideal theory on which it belonged to…" Nigel finishes quietly. I give a sympathetic nod. "Well, I suppose it's out of this location. I'd never seen anything like it; I'm only using my intuition. However, I may be wrong… It's been proven before." Which a gentle smile and a soft, affectionate gesture to the baby snuggled comfortably in his ivory wings, Nigel snuggles his beak to her own. My heart melts at the sight of a daddy-daughter momentum.

A warm smile graces my beak. "… That love was a stupid thing…" I say sensitively. "Mm. Whether it is or not, without doubt, it's a gift." A nod of agreement followed. "I think I should be on my way- Pedro's probably freakin' right about now. Oh, and eat something, why don't you! You're as skinny as a toothpick, man!" Nigel crinkles his beak at the thought of victuals and shakes his head stubbornly. "Eh. Worth a sho-"

"Nigel!"

Jewel's electric blue feathers are seen by the window. I smirk frivolously at Nigel, in which he scowls in return. "Well, I'll leave you to tolerate the 'CLAWYOUREYESOUT' wrath…" Laughing at his doubtful expression, I bolt through the window and into the crisp afternoon air.


End file.
